Cyrup On Pancakes
by Nonsense Talker
Summary: What do the Doctor, Rose and Jack have on their pancakes?


**AN: **So don't laugh but the idea came to me whilst I was swimming and I got so hooked into it that I almost drowned... twice... But I just decided to put it down. I'm on my long weekend at the moment so I'm hoping to get his up and maybe 1 or 2 chapters of my other fic 'Hope' up. Please read hope since it's my first ever chapter story and I just want to see how I'm doing.

P.S. I don't own Doctor who but I wouldn't mind borrowing David Tennant for a bit. I'd give him back after... :)

**Cyrup On Pancakes**

Rose awoke to the smell of freshly baked pancakes. The smell was wafting through the door and she thought someone was deliberately trying to tease her. Jack maybe... or the Doctor... She didn't really know to be honest.

She pulled on her dressing gown and took a brush through her hair before walking through the many corridors and through to the kitchen.

The TARDIS must've been messing with her today because she swore that she ended up walking past her room about 8 times.

Finally, after maybe detours around the massive ship, Rose found herself in the kitchen where she saw Jack sitting at the table with a plate in front of him and the Doctor at the cooker making some pancakes.

"Uh, why are you making pancakes?" Rose asked, sitting down in her usual seat.

"Why not? I like pancakes, Jack likes them and you do too! Perfect meal for us all and we can put bananas on them." The Doctor explained.

"Bananas?" Jack asked turning to look at the timelord.

"Yup," He replied popping the 'p'.

"Eew!" Rose said scrunching up her nose.

"What do you eat on your pancakes then?" The Doctor asked them.

"I dunno... Sugar... and lemon but you _have _to do it right. You take 4 spoonfuls of sugar and place them in a neat line down the centre of the pancake and then you put 12 drops of lemon juice on that line. But that's only for thin pancakes. Think ones, I have butter and jam although sometimes I just have butter or just jam but if I have both, I put the butter on first, a very thin layer, and then the jam. It has to be strawberry jam though because raspberries are horrible." Jack answered. The Doctor and Rose stared at him, their jaws hanging open from their mouths.

"You're so mean to your mum making her go through all of that every time she made you pancakes because I doubt you made them yourself!" Rose exclaimed.

"Well, I like to be perfect." Jack said proudly.

"Well, I'm not doing that for you!" The Doctor snorted.

"What about you Doctor? Any special way you put your bananas on?" Rose laughed making fun of Jack's pancake ways.

"Oh no. Straight on, no fuss. Messy mushy I don't care as long as its bananas. Although if you put melted chocolate on them it tastes quite nice." He replied nonchalantly.

"Hmm... doesn't sound too bad." Jack said thinking about it.

"Well duh! It's bananas we're talking about." The Doctor said.

"Rose?" Jack asked waiting to hear her pancake requirements.

"Cyrup." She replied. They looked at her confused.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"You never heard of cyrup? She asked looking at their puzzled faces. They shook their heads.

"Oh, it's gorgeous! You should try it! Amazing stuff cyrup! Ask the TARDIS for some! Oh, and talking of your ship... she was messin' with me earlier! I was trying to find the kitchen but I walked past my room like 8 times and passed many doors I have never seen my entire life until now" Rose said looking at the Doctor.

"She likes to do that." The Doctor replied.

Rose rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Pancakes are ready and, Jack," The Doctor asked looking at the time agent.

"What up?"

"I'm willing to try cyrup if you are?" He finished.

"Okay. It actually sounds quite nice." Jack said taking the tub of cyrup and putting some and his freshly baked pancake.

They all took a bite out of their pancakes and Jack and the Doctor moaned.

"Oh my god this is delicious." Jack exclaimed munching into his pancake.

The Doctor had already finished his and was onto a second one which he put extra cyrup on.

"So, cyrup on pancakes..." Rose laughed.

"IT IS AMAZING!" They yelled simultaneously. Rose giggled.

They were a right pair of kids when they wanted to be.


End file.
